1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch mechanism, and more particularly to a latch mechanism for a portable computer.
2. Description of related art
Typically, an electronic device, such as a portable computer, includes a cover unit and a base unit pivotally connected with the cover unit, and a latch mechanism is provided to lock the cover unit to the base unit.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,239, a latch mechanism for locking a cover unit to a base unit, includes a latch frame movably installed inside the cover unit, a plurality of latches are formed on the latch frame at predetermined intervals and one end portion of each latch protrudes from a front surface of the cover unit, and a slide knob is operatively connected to the latch frame for concurrently operating the latches. The latches are inserted into and locked by latch grooves formed at positions corresponding to the latches on an upper surface of the base unit. The latches are urged against the base unit by elastic forces applied by double springs mounted on two ends of the latch frame. However, to open the cover unit, the slide knob is slid to overcome the elastic forces of the springs to move the latch mechanism for disengaging from the base unit. The slide force depends on friction between the slide knob and fingers of an operator. It is laborious for an operator to provide enough force to move a slide knob.
What is needed, therefore, is a laborsaving latch mechanism.